


Venta: A Roman Destiel (Dean + Cas + A Barn - Clothes = One Utterly Mortified Offspring)

by Cerdic519



Series: Castivel et Decanus [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - 4th Century, Celts, Dean is So Whipped, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Embarrassment, England (Country), Hadrian's Wall, M/M, Omega Castiel, Power Bottom Castiel, Roman Britain, Soldier Dean, Winchester (city), herbalist Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth and final timestamp to Luguvalium, set eleven years after Galava (i.e. in what we would call 388 AD). Dean has just retired from the army and moved south to enjoy some peace and quiet.<br/>Ah......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venta: A Roman Destiel (Dean + Cas + A Barn - Clothes = One Utterly Mortified Offspring)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unexpecteddreamz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unexpecteddreamz/gifts), [miravisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/gifts).



Ante diem quattuordecim Kalendis Octobris  
[September 18th]

It had been a brilliant idea in theory, Demetrius thought as he waited for the other councillors to assemble in the town's small forum. Split the troublesome province of Britannia into four, so potential rivals to what was now the Western Imperial throne would only have a small army to back them. And of course, the result had been four times the number of uprisings, culminating in the latest idiot, Maximus, wanting to become emperor. Of what, he thought crossly. A dying empire? Big deal!

His family had (thankfully) moved south on his father's retirement as commanding officer of the great Wall fort of Uxelodunum. Usually retiring soldiers got land as well as the usual monetary payments, about one-third of their salaries whilst serving having been put aside for them (if they lived, of course!), but with the Empire's recent problems the system was breaking down. Although thankfully his father had been able to bring not only his mate and children but also his brother, half-brother and both the latter's families south with him, and they lived in a row of houses in Venta (1), his parents owning the large farmhouse off the end.

Demetrius assumed that the council would want to discuss not just what to do about Maximus, who was calling up all available soldiers to support his bid for power, but also the problem of the Jutes (2), the Germanic mercenaries who had been imported to defend the south and east coasts of Britain from their pilfering cousins. Up till now the Empire had always been able to send in a legion to 'remind' them of their obligations, but with things so stretched these days that was not always an option any more. Sooner or later, the newcomers would surely take advantage of this.

“Multiplicarunt par cuniculi! (3)” Demetrius sniffed once everyone was assembled.

“Good thing we have your parents in town to keep our own numbers up then”, Caecilius grinned. “I saw them at it in the market the other day.”

Demetrius groaned. Why did he have to be possessed of the most embarrassing parents in the Empire?

“They were all over each other driving back from the church last week”, Horatius remembered. “Even during the service. The poor priest didn't know where to look!”

“Everyone else did!” Lucas grinned. Demetrius glared at him.

“Just because we have a larger than average family...”

“Twelve!” came a chorus of soon to be ex-friends.

“My parents love each other”, Demetrius said. “I'd tell them to be more discreet, but I doubt they would understand what the word means. Please, can we get down to business?”

+~+~+

He was sure his face was still red as he rode home. He loved his parents, he really did, but... could they not just be a little less... them?

He pointedly did not look at the hand-made road-sign that proclaimed he was entering 'Via Amatorum' (4) as he approached his parents' house, the largest of the houses and set slightly apart from all the others, in which his various siblings lived. The end house, the one nearest that of his parents, was where his wife Victoria lived, along with their alpha son Scaden, not yet one. 

He was almost there when he spotted something odd, the door of the huge barn not far from his parents' house was swinging open in the slight breeze. Wondering if someone was trying to break in for some reason, he rode over to investigate. At first the place seemed empty, but his sharp ears detected the definite sound of someone on the hay-strewn upper level. 

“Who's there?” he called out.

“Only me”, his father's voice came back. “I was, uh, looking for something.”

A wiser man would have accepted that and left. Unfortunately Demetrius was not having a wise day.

“Is everything all right, father?” he called up.

His father's head and shoulders appeared over the edge of the upper level. His bare shoulders. Too late Demetrius realized what was going on, and he cried inwardly. Oh please, not again!

“Father!”

“Do no speak to your father like that, Dem”, came Cas' baritone voice. “We are busy. Kindly depart.”

“Yes”, Dean grinned, “I'm showing Cas some of my best holy mother of Gaaaawwwwwwd!”

The noise his father let out at that juncture was something that no offspring, unless they had committed some grievous or cardinal sin (and possibly not even then) ever deserved to hear, as Dean somehow managed to cross three octaves in impressively quick succession. Demetrius fled from the building and did not even bother to jump on his horse, grabbing the reins and bolting for safety whilst his surprised mount trotted after him. 

+~+~+

Three beers later, he still could not get the image out of his mind. And at the family dinner that evening, he noted that his father sat down very, very carefully. This was nearly as bad the time he had found a certain clothing item in his parents' clothing draw, only to be told by his papa that his father was the one that wore it. A certain lacy item.

Could he possibly be adopted?

+~+~+  
Notes:  
1) A century and a half later when the Jutes had conquered the town,, they added the suffix 'castra' (castle or fort) to the name, and it became Winchester.  
2) The Romans tried to remove any threat of rebellion by the Germanic tribes they invited to settle in and defend the Saxon shore (England's south-eastern coast) by placing culturally different tribes next to each other. The Jutes (from Jutland, in modern Denmark) were the ones less than ten miles south of Venta, near modern Southampton.  
3) Multiplicarunt par cuniculi = “They go at it like rabbits!”  
4) Lovers' Lane. Yes.


End file.
